Akatsuki: School Days
by Hyuuuu
Summary: This is an AU about the Akatsuki from first grade to 12th and maybe some extras in college! There's going to be some Nagato or Pein w/e /Konan, Kakuhida, SasoDei, and KisaIta and small ZetsuTobi. The rating will go up with more chapters i promise


"But, I don t want to go, un!" A little boy whined, "everyone s going to make fun of me!" He frowned, looking at his hands.  
>"It s going to be fine, Deidara," his mother assured him, "Just don t take off the gloves, okay?" She gave him a comforting smile, Deidara felt a little better.<p>

A small, silver haired boy grumbled up the steps to the school, "Dad, do I have to go to this dumb place?"

"Of course, Hidan, your mother and I want you to grow up to be smart!" Hidan's father pat him on the head, "Have fun, Hidan!"

"Kakuzu", a tall, tanned man with rather long hair whispered.  
>"Yes daddy?" A little boy replied, Is something wrong?<br>"No, I just wanted to remind you that you're going to have to walk home by yourself. I'm afraid I m going to be working until 8 again." Kakuzu frowned, "okay daddy. "

It was a silent walk between a red head and a rather old woman. The woman broke the silence,  
>"Sasori, have fun, okay?" She said.<br>"Of course, Granny Chiyo." Sasori looked down, it he was obviously worried about the other kids.  
>"Don t worry, Sasori, tell the teacher if you feel uncomfortable. "<p>

"Mommy! How much longer till I get a little sibling?" A raven haired Uchiha asked.  
>"Oh, not until a couple more months, I suppose." His mother giggled, "Oh, I see the school up ahead" She parked near the entrance, "Here you go, Itachi!"<p>

"Thank you mother."

"Hey Nagato! Hurry up!" A little blue haired girl yelled to her friend, "You're so slow!"

"I'm sorry, Konan, but it's really hard to walk uphill with two backpacks." Nagato replied.  
>Konan giggled, "I'm sorry for making you carry mine, but my back hurts so much."<p>

"It s okay"

Loudly, the students filed into their classrooms, excited for the first day of school.  
>"Alright students! I'm going to be splitting you into pairs, the person I put you with is going to be your buddy for the rest of the year! Whenever I have group projects or jobs you will do them with your buddy, whenever class starts you must sit with your buddy. When we have freetime you are allowed to move anywhere but stay in the class!" Mrs. Laughman said.<br>After fifteen minutes, all the kids were put into pairs. Well, almost all of them.

"Um.. Mrs. Laughman?" Itachi asked, tugging on his teacher s pant leg, "I don't have a buddy."

"Huh? Oh dear, that shouldn t have happened." The teacher looked over her student list, she quickly noticed that a student seemed to be absent. She bent down to be eye level with Itachi, "Your buddy is going to be Kisame Hoshigaki, he's not here at the moment but he will be!" She gave Itachi a small smile.  
>"Okay Mrs. Laughman." Itachi walked back to his table, alone.<p>

Suddenly, a rather tall (well taller than most 1st graders) boy with oddly coloured skin walked into the room. All eyes were pointed at him as he talked to the teacher. Mrs. Laughman nodded, whispered something, and pointed to Itachi who wasn't really paying attention.  
>"Itachi!" She called out, "This is your buddy, Kisame Hoshigaki." As she said this, Kisame happy walked to where Itachi was and flashed him a large grin.<p>

"Hi!"

"Hello. I m Kisame."

"I'm Itachi... Do you wanna hang out during recess?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Hey, I m Hidan! It s nice to meet ya!" The silver haired boy said, "What was your name again?"  
>"I'm Kakazu. You're really loud, Hidan."<br>"Oh, sorry." Hidan laughed nervously and lowered his voice a bit. He promised his parents that he would be nice and make some friends, there's no way Hidan would break his promise.  
>"Thank you, Hidan." Kakuzu gave Hidan a small smile, "So what are we supposed to be doing, again? Are we just supposed to talk to our new buddy or something?" He asked the smaller boy.<br>Hidan shrugged, to be honest, he wasn't paying attention much.

The two sat in a strange silence while everyone else chatted away, there really was nothing for the two boys to talk about. Maybe Hidan could start up another conversation?  
>"Hey, uh... What do you like?" Hidan asked with a cheery smile.<br>"Hm, I like to read." Kakuzu replied, there wasn t a whole lot of things he liked, but he really liked to read. Hidan wasn t sure what to ask next, his buddy was being super quiet. He really wished there was something for them to work on.

The blonde sat at his table, doodling. He and his buddy had already made their introductions and now had some free time.  
>"Hey, Sasori, un. Look at this!" Deidara held up the picture he drew in front of Sasori. It was a weird looking bird in front of one of those normal backgrounds with the sun in the corner.<br>"That s really nice, Deidara." Sasori giggled as he went back to looking outside of the window. Deidara frowned, the whole point of drawing the picture was to get Sasori to talk to him some more.

"Hey, Sasori. Why won't you talk to me?" Deidara asked, curiously. They were supposed to be buddies and Deidara was determined to make sure they stay buddies!  
>"Hm? I dunno, there's nothing to talk about? And uh I dunno, I don t want to start a fight like those two." The red head replied, pointed to Kakuzu and Hidan who seemed to be having a who can be louder in the argument fight. Sasori watched as the teacher broke them apart and scolded them for being disruptive.<br>"Well, we're not them, un!"

-  
>AN: Kakuzu DOESN T have the stitches or anything cause he s only like 6-7 years old. But I will find a way to add them in. Also, I didn't add everyone, I know. They will be added in later. For instance, Zetsu is gonna be added in maybe 3rd grade and Tobi is going to show up around 5th or 6th grade (If i get that far).

Just so you know, Hidan isn't super disrespective as a kid that s only when he s in his rebellious teenage years. Kakuzu isn't the biggest fucking asshole YET. He will. Sasori and Deidara don t argue about art cause fuck they re only 6 year olds. You could basically tell who was gonna be who's partner in this story lmao (also there may or may not be pairings with them too ;-) ). I didn t add Konan and Pein in the last part cause well.. they already knew each other. Don t worry I'll write about them in the next chapter.

It would be nice if you gave me some critique so I can improve my writing skills.

I'm also trying to make the chapters longer but it's kind of hard when I don't know what to write about.


End file.
